When a workpiece is machined by a tool, chips are generated. In dry machining without use of cutting oils, chips are removed or collected by use of air. In Patent Literature 1, a technique for removing chips from a hob by use of air is disclosed. In Patent Literature 2, a technique for increasing recovery efficiency of chips by use of air is disclosed.